shattered dreams tala and bryan oneshot
by charlotteicewolf77
Summary: wolborg was destroyed during Tala's beybattle with Garland. What happens when Bryan discovers Tala crying outside one dark night?


SHATTERED DREAMS- oneshot

A/N: this takes place after Tala woke up from the coma and went back to Russia with the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys. He was permanently hurt in the beybattle against Garland (Read Watching for a basic idea) please review!

Bryan crept quietly down the stairs. Furtively sneaking out the back door, he peered through the inky blackness of midnight. He could just see the hunched form of Tala at the bottom of the yard, illuminated by a lone torch. The lilac-haired teen wondered what his boyfriend could be doing. As Bryan made his way towards the red-head he realised Tala was crying.

"Hey" Bryan whispered softly.

The boy on the floor whipped round, only to fall backwards and cry out as pain hit him. Bryan quickly kneeled down next to him and gently helped Tala sit up. His hands making a vain attempt to soothe his lover's pain, both inside and out.

As the 2 sat there, Bryan realised his friend was shivering with cold.

"Hey Tala come back inside. You're freezing."

His only reply was silence. He sighed, what had he expected? Tala had hardly spoken a word to any of them since they had arrived back in Russia 2 weeks ago. Bryan had often wondered whether the red-head was in more pain than he was letting on.

"Tala talk to me please. I want to help you, honest. Are you upset about.. about Wolborg?"

The question made the Russian freeze; he turned his head, his crimson hair hiding his face.

"it's Wolborg isn't it? you've had that wolf forever, she was with you when your mum left. She stopped you from cutting yourself. And now she's gone."

"Shut up Bryan." Tala snapped suddenly. The first words he had spoken all day.

"I will when you start talking." The older teen replied.

Once again there was silence, the lilac-haired teen realised suddenly that something wet was dripping onto his fingers, tears.

"Don't cry Tal, please." Bryan pleaded.

Tala struggled round to face him and buried his soft red hair under Bryan's chin.

"She's gone Bryan! After all we've been through together, me and her, Boris had destroyed her. Wolborg wasn't just my bit-beast she was part of my family."

"I know Tal. If Falborg was destroyed I'd feel just the same. But it doesn't mean you have to live in more pain than you already are."

The red-head snuggled closer and Bryan wrapped his arms round his friend. As he did, he noticed the torch-light glinting off something in the dark. Bryan picked up the torch to investigate further. A piece of metal, its edges razor sharp. The remnants of Wolborg's bey.

He ran his hand gently over the grass until he came across the bit-chip, or at least what was left of it. a single piece, bearing the crown eyes and mouth, was all that remained of the great wolf.

"Oh Tal, Bryan whispered. He could think of nothing else to say. "you were trying to put Wolborg back together weren't you?"

The teen nodded. "I know I'll never be able to blade again but I thought that maybe if she was back I might be able to."

The lilac-haired Russian hugged his lover closer.

"Tal you _know_ you'll never be able to blade again. Hell you can barely walk! Stop this Tala, please stop hurting yourself! It's like self-harm!"

at the mention of self-harm Tala gasped slightly and pulled back.

"Huh?" Bryan said, puzzled by this new attitude. Then it clicked.

"Oh my God, Tala where…?" he demanded.

However the boy shook his head fearfully.

"Tala please! Just show me, I wont get mad."

Reluctantly, Tala placed his wrists in the torch beam, then his arms. Bryan was horrified by what he saw:

WORTHLESS FREAK

"Jesus Tala." He whispered. Then he spied red, bright, glistening red. Blood! Bryan grabbed hold of his friend's wrist and pulled it nearer. Upon closer inspection, the lilac-haired teen nearly puked. The fingers on Tala's right hand had been cut to shreds, literally.

"What the hell? Tala how?" Bryan queried. The answer surprised him.

"I don't know. Honestly I didn't know my fingers where bleeding until you did."

"Right well more about that later. Just… just come on, let's go in and get you cleaned up yeah?" The other Russian suggested.

Tala shrugged and ever so carefully started to gather up the shattered pieces off the ground. Something in the dusty and empty space of Bryan's mind clicked. Reaching out, he gingerly picked up a piece of metal and examined the edges. Razor sharp. The discovery made the teen's voice firm.

"Tala you cant do this again. It's cutting your fingers to shreds. Not to mention what it's doing to your mind.!"

"I need her back Bryan!" Tala shouted, "I cant lose her. She's always been there for me, always! I cant give up on her! I cant!"

the red-head suddenly burst out crying.

Bryan was at a loss. How did you help someone who had never needed any help? Someone who was always so strong despite teetering on the tightrope that separated sanity from insanity? He had no idea. So he hugged Tala tight, "don't cry Tal. It'll be ok. Promise. You'll get through it, I'll help you. We all we. Just don't cry anymore please, I don't want you to cry. If you cry then everything will be wrong, we need you Tal, _I_ need you. Please don't cry."

"OK I wont cry." Tala murmured simply. Bryan marvelled at how calm the red-head could be sometimes. "I'm sorry Bryan. It's just all this stuff's in my head and I get so confused I don't know what to do."

"You mean that you was already trying to get over Boris being back and when you found out about Wolborg it just made you tip?" his lover asked.

"Y…yeah." He muttered. "Bryan thanks you know for listening. And for helping." He added quietly. Asking for help had never been easy for Tala and Bryan was the only one he had ever asked for help from.

"It's alright." The lilac haired teen said bashfully.

All of a sudden, Tala kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"For helping. And because I love you."

"I love you too Tal."


End file.
